Everlasting Darkness
by MostWantedAssassin333
Summary: Spyro and Cynder think that the world will be at peace in all the lands. But when they find out there is not only cheetahs, but lions, tigers, and panthers, they think help will arrive when a strange dragon and some lions have been sighted assassinating groups of dragons from Warfang. Spyro learns that he may have to take on something harder than Malefor himself. T for violence
1. Chapter 1: New world, new friends & foes

**Okay, well, this is my second Spyro book. My first didn't go out so well, and it wasn't very detailed I realized after I reread it. This book contains very high grammer words, that some of you may not know the meanings of. I have used the thesaurus for making big words, I will admitt that, but people will not think I am some corny writer that doesn't use detailed pictures in their stories. I like readers to feel themselves in the situations of the characters in the story and for them to, most of all, enjoy. I love writing, but I only countinue if people review my stories so I know that people like it and ask me to move on with the story. If you just picked a random story, and I know some of you people out there do, here is the plot (if you even bother reading the bolded words). **

**Spyro and Cynder are out from the war and think that peace will be there in the land of Warfang, Avalar, The Enchanted Forest, and all of the lands. But they are terribly wrong. After learning there are not only cheetahs, but lions, tigers, and panthers in their world, they think help with arrive when some lions and a strange dragon have been sighted assassinating search groups of dragons from Warfang to help abandoned dragons to raise the populations. Spyro learns that he may have to take out something harder than Malefor himself.**

Chapter 1: A New World, New Friends And Foes

The leaves were crisp like autumn leaves, but it wasn't autumn. It was the world. It seemed gone. But it really wasn't. The world was underneath them, and they were alive, though it didn't seem so. A purple and black lump lay on the plushy cat-tails underneath them, and it was quite a feeling with all that pain burning inside of them. The purple lump looked up, his eyes as cold as snow. He looked at the cooked world around them, and he put his head down in shame. No, not shame, proud worry! He was worried, yet he was very proud in himself! He looked at all was around him. It looked scorched, but it wasn't. Why would it be? The purple eyes of the dragon didn't need to take in anymore of this sight. He put his head down, and he closed his eyes when he heard something.

"Are they still... Alive?" asked a voice. The purple dragon didn't bother to answer them, so he kept quiet and he tried to listen to the responding voices.

"Duh!" snapped a much stricter voice, and he felt some breath on him and two fingers touch his prickly scales as for feeling pulse in the dragon's bloodstream. The breath was cold, and so was the feelings. Was it the cheetahs? It felt furry, and it had one of their hands for sure, for sure. The exhausted dragon kept his eyes closed, though. He didn't care about who was looking at him for the moment, he just cared for the black dragoness and his shelter.

"Shall we take them back to Ferygus's camp?" asked the first voice, and moved his hand over the purple dragon's body and pulled him up. The second one grabbed the black dragon, before glaring at the first one.

"What else would we do?" hissed the second voice, before grabbing a staff and limping across the clearing with the black dragoness on his back. Spyro was very umcomfortable with this person carrying him, but he was happy he didn't have to move along with himself and the black dragoness. Pain struck him as he remembered the night he was fighting the Dark Master, Malefor. Malefor wanted the Earth in bits, and if it wasn't for the purple dragon, would he and all of his family and friends be dead.

With a snort, they countinued their journey across the fields of long, slender cat-tails. The first man's tail flicked with exhaust, but the second man kept with his pace. The purple dragon couldn't help but wince in sudden pain as the cat-tails smacked him across the face between the first man's legs. The purple dragon didn't know what time it was, but he didn't care. Maybe morning? He didn't know, so he just tried to ignore the hits that were drawing pain from his face, making him even more sore.

"So," muttered the person carrying the purple dragon. "I wonder if we'll get any reward from Ferygus and Solyoth for bringing back the heroes of the world, don't you, Ripnod?" The second person, known as Ripnod, shrugged with dispair.

"Who cares? I don't. I know that all you really want is the glory, but is that why you do this? Rewards? Marinoth, there are much simpler, less risky ways to make money and glory than carrying heroes across the land of Alinoth!" snapped Ripnod. Marinoth snorted. "And how much money would you hope to get? A handful of gold? In your such sweetest dreams, Marinoth!" Marinoth growled, in a low tone.

"I care! And I want money, so what?" Marinoth rasped, as his tail flicked with anger. "I don't want glory, just money!" Ripnod let out a low growl, then a sly grin.

"What a greedy little lion you are!" barked Ripnod, as he quickened his pace across the plains. Marinoth snorted and he tried to go a little faster than the older lion. Ripnod let out a warning growl, and Marinoth slowed his pace. The older lion snapped a twig, causing the purple dragon's back to twist with anxiousness. The purple dragon wanted to spring out, if only he had the courage and strength for that.

"I'm not greedy! Just... I guess I want to be a leader one day of the tribe, and everyone will know my name around the Ancient Center and I will be respected around others. I was teased when I was young, and I want some respect! After all, my great grandfather was Tevri Samune, the ancient maker of the Anceint Center. I should desend from my father, but I just don't. He is my foregoer, my ancestor. I don't even get respect from a friend!" hissed Marinoth. Ripnod let out a snap of dispair.

"Your foregeor, was he? Well, we arn't friends! We are simply contenders, rivals! I don't like you, we disagree, I've never been nice to you, we are very much contenders! So take your optimistic lion butt out of here. You haven't a change of being the helmsman of the tribe." Ripnod looked very much finished off with this lion Marinoth. Marinoth's voice took over.

"Who are you to butt in? Saying I do or not have the change as the helsman? I very much to have a change at the helmsman and I will be a very superlative leader to the tribe. So stop pouting that I will be the helmsman and you won't be!" screamed the lion Marinoth as he walked forward, stomping his feet in anger. Ripnod let out a threating growl.

"Keep up your conduct, and you'll never be in the running! The helsman only picks very responsible, helpful men as commissaries, before he picks the next helmsman. You won't even be a commissary, you acquisitive feline!" roared Ripnod. This shut Marinoth up, and the rest of the walk home was very quiet, only the birds to be heard chirping in the green fields of Alinoth. The pale blue sky was luminous due to the scorching heat of the sun, and the tree's leaves hastened in the wind. The purple dragon remained still, but the black dragoness was starting to arouse.

The two bickering felines walking into Ferygus's tribe after a while. There was a big encumbrance in the front made out of fine spore wood poles, with some brute modernistic stones in the outer barriers. There were small hollows between the stones, with guards looking out of them. The guards wore raven armor to blend into the walls of the stones during the night and trenchant blades used for castigating trespassers that were incursioning onto their bailiwick. Their was the sweet scent of modernistic meat and herbs cooking above a fire filling the purple dragon's nose. The smell was rather nice, after all he had not had anything to eat in a while.

"Where have you been?" yelled a male voice. The two lions turned their heads to see a tan lion walking towards them from the western encumbarance. "We'd not seen you since lunch, and dinner's cooking! And who're they? Guests? We haven't had those in a long time now." The tan lion mentioned with a finger to the purple dragon and the black dragoness. Marinoth looked down to the purple dragon. Before he could reply, Ripnod answered.

"That's Spyro and Cynder, the people who saved the world from the Obscure Master." Obscure meant dark, so everyone knew want he meant. The black lion's blue gaze was hot on the tan lion's amber eyes. "And they arn't guests! If the guards some them when I was walking through the gates, they would have thought they were trespassers from the start. It was best for me and Marinoth to take them on our backs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take this to Ferygus and Solyoth." The tan lion nodded, before turning to strut away from the two lions.

The black lion Ripnod and the yellow lion Marinoth walked up some grey stone steps leading into a chamber, where Ferygus and his loyal assistant Solyoth lived. It was rather gloomy inside, and it was only flickering with a faint light in the back of the cave. There were trails that seemed endless going into the earth, but they weren't. The black lion and the yellow lion dropped Spyro and Cynder at a brown lion's feet.

"Here they are, Ferygus. The heroes of the world," said Marinoth, as he took a step back to display the two splayed dragons. Ferygus looked up at the two lions, his green eye and his blue eye locked on their gaze. He wore padded armor that had fancy green swirls of emeralds on them and a sword with a black handle with red shingles following around it. Ferygus had a ravishing face with a very comely body. "Do you allow them to stay in the camp, Cheif Ferygus?"

The blunt face of Helmsman Ferygus was unreadable. He looked at the dragons on the floor, before giving a snort. "Why should they stay? Give me reasons these so called heroes deserve to stay." Marinoth was now pale in the face. Why did they deserve to stay? The yellow lion have a small gulp, as if searching for answers. "Well?" Helsman Ferygus's voiced ringed in his ears.

"T-they saved us from dying, Cheif Ferygus. We need to return the favor so they can save us again," replied Marinoth, before looking at Ripnod with an uneasy glare. Helsman Ferygus blinked his eyes a few times before he arranged himself in a very orderly way.

"Is that all the reasons they deserve to stay, Marinoth?" asked Helmsman Ferygus, before he tilted his face at the lion. Marinoth nodded at the helmsman, before he looked down to the ground as if the helmsman would say no. "Oh, it is, is it? Well, I guess, since they have saved us from the Obscure Master, with the risk of their lives. Take them to Coadjuctor Solyoth. He'll heal them to they can start training as an attendant." Marinoth and Ripnod nodded, before they stepped out of the dark area. Deep in a trail, though brighter than Helmsman Ferygus's home, lived Coadjuctor Solyoth.

"Eh, the worlds heroes, are they? Take them 'ere, and they'll be fixed up in a few days. Helmsman Ferygus send ya down here for 'em?" asked the black stained lion. Ripnod and Marinoth nodded. "Well, wait a few days. They'll be fixed up then." Coadjuctor Solyoth turned around, before grabbing some yarrow and berries before mashing them together. "Well, git out! I don't want ya looking!" The two lions blinked, before they turned away. They walked through the tunnels, before they arrived back at the surface of their camp.

The black lion and the yellow lion took a seat next to the burning fire in which their food was cooking. The yellow lion sighed in disbelief. "And I thought we were going to get a reward. Look at me, as I stand corrected." The black lion simpered, causing Marinoth to frown. "What're you smiling at?"

"You didn't get your way, which I love more than ever!" beamed Ripnod, as he watched the fire cooking the deer meats and the berries.

Marinoth snorted, as he turned his head to Ripnod. "You think it's funny, huh? Well, I'll laugh my posterior off when your face gets singed in flames!" cackled the lion, giving a huff of air. Ripnod let out a tame face, before it turned into a curly snarl. The pearly white teeth showed in Marinoth's muzzle.

"Catch me if you can, slow poke! I'd beat you anyday in a fight! And if you want proof, let's go to the Tutelage Chamber and see so." The proud black lion let of his chest in the light.

"Right... Beat you there!" hollered Marinoth, before he turned around and he fled to the Tutelage Chamber. However, Ripnod's powerful legs carried him much faster than the yellow lion's weaker legs. Ripnod sped by some lions who were building some brick houses. Marinoth snorted, seeing the older lion speed ahead of him. They turned a steep corner, leading into a following chamber surronded by lit lanterns hanging on the walls of some stone. Ripnod darted underneath a low beam, as Marinoth jumped over it and tumbled some ways while Ripnod had an advantage.

Ripnod sped around a corner, no longer feeling Marinoth on his presence. He used an extra sprint that he saved and he darted alittle bit fartner from the yellow lion. He was now sweating and panting because of all the running. The Tutelage Chamber would be there any second now. Then, he saw a large stone room appear infront of him. There was the training room! Ripnod spun around, waiting for the younger lion to get back.

It was a few minutes later when Marinoth walked in, breaths as deep as in abyss. He was sweating, and the mane on his neck wasn't helping with the heat. He laid against a chair, hoping for some cool air to accelerate into him. His toungue was laying against his mouth, taking slower, deeper breaths as if he was still running. Ripnod walked over to the lion, giving a simper.

"Tired, are we? Think twice before challenging me to a race," he laughed, with a truimphant grin on his face. Marinoth didn't respond, still laying against the chair that was underneath him. "Come on, we need to prove that I'm stronger than you, or... Are you not up for it?" Marinoth stuck up his indew finger, telling him to wait a moment. The tired lion lifted his sore body up from the chair, still panting, searching all around him for breath.

"R-ready," he mumbled, before he stood up on two weak legs and walked as they shaked like swaying leaves. Ripnod padded after him, feeling a grin.

"It'll rain soon. The sooner we start this, the sooner it ends. If you want to fight me in the rain, expect to loose. I've taken rain fighting classes when I was a boy. All advantages will point to me if you don't start moving your posterior. Grab a spear or a sword. I'll grab a sword, we will not use staffs or bows today," expained the black lion, as he strolled over to a weapon post at the far end of the room. Marinoth nodded, as he walked to a smaller post. It had a less supply of swords, yet they were still strong as an ox. He picked one up, looking at it as he held it in a yellow paw. Tightening his grip on the sword, he turned to face his rival. Ripnod had a larger sword, and he swung it around his body, twisting it around to get used to the feeling of the sword. He approched with careful steps, looking at Marinoth with cautious eyes. Marinoth looked like he was not ready. He held a tight body upright and a straight face, never leaving eye contact with Ripnod. Ripnod smiled, as he pulled the twisting sword up to his right arm, in a defensive posture. Marinoth made eye contact, letting off the bell for attack. Ripnod sprang, followed by Marinoth. Ripnod's sword clanged against Marinoth's sword, causing Marinoth to stumble backwards in a stunned position. Ripnod made his move.

Ripnod jumped against a corner wall, in which he was next to. Using strong backlegs, he kicked off the wall and he spun in circles, aiming for his target. Marinoth jumped out of the way, leaving Ripnod twisting in the air afterwards. Ripnod angled his body upwards, stopping him from his long twists. Marinoth let out a war yell, and he dashed to Ripnod. Ripnod jumped up, as he tilted his body to the side, Marinoth ran underneath him. Ripnod flang his backlegs backwards, causing Marinoth to fly forwards. Marinoth crumbled on the ground. Ripnod grinned, before he felt drips on his belt. He looked up, seeing the skys climb next to each other, and they were musty and gloomy. His advantage kicked in. As the soft drizzle turned to a down pour, Marinoth climbed back to his feet, feeling the waves of cold wind spray his fur. He wheeled around, facing Ripnod. Ripnod was grinning, twisting his sword around him again. Marinoth then sprang forward, his sword slicing some fur from Ripnod. Ripnod growled, before he turned around and he did an advanced rain move. He jumped from the wall, up into the air which made him invisible from Marinoth's eyeview. Then, he twirled down, cutting Marinoth's shoulder. Marinoth roared in pain and agony, before smashing Ripnod's face as he countinued his twist back to the ground. Ripnod flew across the room, landing and cutting himself. After quenching in pain, he stood up and he made another move.

Ripnod jumped up, doing a cunning frontflip, before stepping on the handle of the sword. It flew out of Marinoth's hand, and he pointed his sword out towards the yellow lion. Marinoth bared his fangs, before he wheeled around and he ran. Ripnod thought it was a defeat posture, but Marinoth picked up another sword from the far end of the room. Ripnod ran forward, and so did Marinoth. They clashed together, and Ripnod's muscules pushed against Marinoth, causing the younger lion to fly backwards and hit his head. Some blood dripped out of his nogin, making him wince in pain. He stood up, as he felt the chills of dripping wind and rain spray his face like the spray of the sea. He felt another cut glissade his other shoulder, and he fell to the floor. Ripnod swatted a paw, keeping the struggling yellow lion on the ground. Ripnod snarled at the fussing Marinoth, but Marinoth didn't give up yet. He stood straight up, pushing off Ripnod, causing Ripnod to fall to the floor and some blood release from his elbows. Wincing, he grabbed his sword, flinging it at him. Marinoth pushed the thrown sword away, and he ran to Ripnod. Ripnod tipped his head backwards, sliding underneath Marinoth when he jumped at him. Ripnod ran to his sword afterwards, turned around with it in his grasp, then he struck Marinoth in his side, causing him to fall over. Blood leaked from him.

"I-" he began before coughing. "I give up."

Grinning, Ripnod turned around and he helped his rival off the ground. "Good game, but I wasn't lying when I said you'd loose. I actully did take rain fighting lessons," Ripnod laughed, before he turned around and looked up at the sky. "We might wanna get out of this rain." Nodding, Marinoth followed after the black lion, leaving the Tutelage Chamber with blood on the ground. Marinoth was sore, but he didn't admitt that to Ripnod. He limped after Ripnod, feeling the spray of rain against him. Rain droplets were coming from the shingles of the stone houses. Fires were taking place inside the smokehouse. The smokehouse was a closed area with holes the size of miscroscopic objects, the smoke barely escaped the roof, and it let very little amount of rain into the area. Ripnod and Marinoth walked down the streets of the camp, stepping above a stone and pebble pathway leading into the smokehouse. It wasn't long before a large stone house came into eyeview. The lions picked up their pace, trying to make it to their dinner. The smokehouse had no doors in the stones. There was a hole in the ground with underground trails that lead to the smokehouse. Ripnod and Marinoth jumped into the hole, which wasn't very big or tall. They had to creep on all fours to not scrub their heads against the soil above them. Ripnod bent over, walking on all fours through the tunnel. He was followed by Marinoth, who tried to keep up with the black lion. Soon, Ripnod and Marinoth pulled up from underneath the ground into the smokehouse.

"You almost missed dinner!" snapped the tan lion, walking over to his friend, Ripnod.

"It wasn't my intention. I needed to take care of Marinoth to prove I could beat him in combat," said Ripnod, as he looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but the stones that made up the roof. He looked down at his friend. "Cocspi, learn that sometimes I need to fight and can't live off talking to you."

"You're acting like a cub! Why fight that young twerp? Why not fight a real challenge, me, and actully use your strength?" asked Cocspi, tilting his head in confusion.

"He thought he could beat me, I needed to prove him wrong! He got me down a few times, with very little bloodshed, but I lived and I'm here to eat my dinner. So scooch. I need to find a seat above the Warrior's Rank," snapped Ripnod, before he paced away from Cocspi. Cocspi shrugged, before he turned away and he walked to sit next to his brothers, Conray and Coicey. Ripnod took a seat, and he looked up, seeing Helmsman Furygus and Coadjuctor Solyoth. They were eating next to Lady Siv and the Warrior's Three.

"So," Siv mumbled as she looked up to Ripnod, before turned back to Helmsman Furygus. "I wonder how well these two dragons will be when they start tutelaging and trying to become attendants. I hope they help, but soon they will have to get to Warfang where they live so they can see their families again." Helmsman Furygus just shrugged, his green and blue eyes errect onto Marinoth. Marinoth was grabbing some meat from the fire, and he turned around to eat it.

"I guess we will wait and see," was all Helmsman Furygus said.

Ripnod grabbed some meat, before he slunked it over to a Warrior's Rank seat and he began to eat the food. Soon, he was replenished, and he walked out of the smokehouse and he went to find his house among the many houses in the tribe. He looked up, seeing that the rain was heavy now and he needed to hurry home. Soon, he saw a stone house and he made is way inside of it. He took a seat on a a wooden chair, as he dipped some dirty robes and armor into a padding bucket to wash them. He dipped the armor and the robes into the bucket, before he hung them next to some Heavy-Light Lanterns used to dry clothes on rainy days. He clipped the robes to the strings on the poles, before he set a fire into the house to light it up. He had a stone bed with deer skin as the blankets. Then, he heard a crumbling from behind him. He turned, and he saw nothing. _It must of been from outside _, thought Ripnod, before he looked over his shoulder and he walked outside. Then, something grabbed him from the neck.

"Woah! Who are you?" he asked a black figure, holding him by the neck. The figure was wearing a black coat, with a black hoodie over it's eyes. "Who are you?" The black figure lifted the hoodie off of it's head. What he was surprised to see was a black shape with crystal blue eyes.

"I am Sarrafia. Listen to what I'm about to tell you," snapped Sarrafia. He nodded, but she bared her fangs at him.

"No questions. Just listen. Tounguyay, my leader, has set out a patrol of five panthers to seek out lions to tell them this message that you are not allowed to repeat. TO ANYONE. Akka and some lions that have been marked to this tribe have been assassinating search groups of dragons. We need the dragons that your clan have in your healer's room right now. Give them to me and my tribe, and you and anyone who helps will be rewarded big. But do not do it, we'll kill you and steal it from your leader's private little cavern. Either way, we'll get the purple dragon and the black dragoness. Yes or no, now," she ordered. He was still.

"Take them," he muttered.

"I need them, now. I can't walk into the den that your leader lives in with the dragons next to me. You go into your leader's den, take the dragons, and meet me here. I'll be waiting in your house so I'm not noticed." And with that, Sarrafia was darting out of the way and into the house that he lived in. Ripnod snorted, and he moved along the rainy fields and he soon met up with the ditch that led into the leader's den. He walked in, feeling the damp soil underpaw. He moved along the caverns, remembering which one that Solyoth lived in. He walked down the trail deeper and deeper into the ground. It wasn't long when he saw the dragons on a rock table. He scooped them up, before he walked back up the trail and he trotted across the rainy skies with the dragons in his arms. He walked into the stone house that he lived at and he placed the dragones at Sarrafia's feet.

"There, take them." He watched her, before she let out a roar. Then, four more panthers flooded into the house.

"Have them?" asked one of the black figures.

"Yes, why do you think I roared?"

"I dunno, I guess I was making sure. Come on, we need to take them back to the camp. The sooner the better." Two panthers leaned over and picked up Spyro and Cynder. Then, they dissappeared out of the stone house.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

It wasn't long when night flooded into the clearing. Ripnod laid his head against the stone bed with the deer comforters. He closed his eyes and he drosed into sleep.

Meanwhile, in the caves of an unknown land, Sarrafia dropped from a tree. "Come on, slow panthers!" she snarled as she made her way deeper into the earth, followed by the other male panthers that accompanied her on the mission. "Remember this, Kozan, the sooner the better." Kozan snorted as he followed the black panthers deeper into the halls of the ground.

"Well, Akka won't be pleased in what we're doing. We're going to stop these stupid felines and that stupid dragon from killing off the Warfang patrols. The Guardians are getting angrier as the spies tell me," said Kozan, as he picked up the pace with the she-panther. "Akka needs to be stopped, he has no right to mess with buisness that the Guardians and the leftover dragons of Warfang have."

"I get that," snapped Sarrafia, as she walked deeper into the caves. "I know that Warfang looks big, but there is barely a soul left from the war. The place is as empty as unwritten parchment." Kozan sniffed, as he walked among the trails of the panther city called Panthera Amoura. It meant Panther City in the ancient scripts the panthers wrote thousands of thousands of years ago.

"Geez, you Sassy Cathy, don't get your tail into knots," said another voice.

"Shut up, Jerjack," hissed Sarrafia. Jerjack snickered, before he fell into deep laughter after the feline. Jerjack's greyish fur twirted in the dark caves. His ears sat at an odd angle.

"Hey," said another voice, deeper than Jerjack's voice. "He has a point. Don't snap so much."

"I don't like that comment either, Belarus. You and your brothers Boliva, Belize, Benin, and Brunel all know that you guys are real dumb panthers," she growled.

"Ouch! Feel the burn, Belarus!" laughed Jerjack. "Soon you will be falling head over heels for her!" Sarrafia sprang at him, pinning him to the floor.

"Any stupid comments from now on will be kept in your brain before I dig into your brain and I pull out every noodle of knowledge you know," she warned, as she stood up and she countinued down the trail. Jerjack stood up and he followed her after the trail. The place was littered with darkness, besides the lanterns that clung to the walls. "And at least we'll be safe from Akka with the dragons."

"Do you think that these dragons will save us? Hah, I disagree. I wonder why Akka has such a devilish plan to knock out the patrols, don't you?" asked Belarus, as he moved along the trails, kicking up some stones afterwards. He sprang onto a little rock and he kicked it from behind him. "Even though they saved the world, what power do they have on other forces? Other rapscallions that we need to fight will be stronger than Malefor, even though if some won't admitt that."

"We'll train with the leader if we need to fight stronger rapscallions. I'll admitt that some will and very much will be stonger than Malefor. So shut your muzzle and keep moving. We don't need to face any trouble down to the Panthera Amoura," replied Sarrafia as she walked into a deeper hole in the ground. Then, she emerged out of the hole, seeing the underground city of Panthera Amoura. She took light steps down the bone trails that was carved by ribs of enemies and rapscallions. They were stuck together in a firm gel to keep them from scattering and rolling down the hill. The five panthers walked down the trail, which lead into the city grounds.

The city was filled of panthers and stores. Panthers walked around with fine leather or skin robes and some with hoodies made out of the cacti skins. Weapons with bointed blades were shining on the windows of some stores, and there were advertisers on many streets. Lights filled the cavern and the city with luminous colors all over the walls of the city. Lights on the top of the cavern let panthers see the sky. Some markets were filled with meats and trading skins with panthers holding up signs for them to come to their stores. Sarrafia walked down the street, before she heard someone shout.

"Come to the battle arena to see two dragons live the attack of the Panthera Gruala! Come see it, it starts if fifteen minutes! Watch two dragons live the massive attempt of the Panthera Gruala!" Gruala in the ancient panther meant grublins. It meant two dragons would fight off waves of grublins.

"Let's watch this fight, boys," Sarrafia said, with a smile. They all nodded their heads, before trailing after the troube leader. Soon, after walking in the thick city, they arrived at the battle arena. They stood up on the risers that they were on. The room had one center in it, which was farther down into the room. The people watched from ledges from higher up. The place littered with small lights, just enough for one to see the other on the other side of the room. The center was the fighting area, where the two dragons were caged. There was a bridge leading to the center of the room, and that's the trail the grublins would take so they could fight.

"Let the fight begin!" shouted a black panther as he stood on the highest ledge of them all. He rung a bell, then the grublins ran out of the other room into the battle arena. They carried blades and some arrows running as fast as they could across the bridge. The two dragons were chained down, and they had to use that they could to survive the waves of attack. One dragon was red with fish-like curves along his muzzle and the other was dark blue, with a hint of blood in his eyes. The blue dragon arched a paw, before smacking an attacking grublin across the face. It flew over the edge before crumbling into a fire that was underneath the center platform.

More grublins came rushing in, with their weapons weilded in their hands. Then, one smacked the red dragon, and it sucked up it's chest before releasing fire from it's nostrils and it's mouth. The fire began to cook the grublin, and it squirmed and ran about the center platform. More grublins attempted to attack, which made them surrond both of the dragons. With a cut to the chest, the icy dragon felt blood leak from his crestblades. He let out a terrible schreech, before he blew ice into the grublins face. Without a move, it was still. The ice dragon swooshed it with his tail, causing the frozen grublin to shatter into peices.

It was after a while of fighting was when the dragons started to power down. Their muscules ached and burned with soreness, and blood leaked from their bodies. Then, one of them fell over from a dead faint. Only the ice dragon was still alive. The eighth wave of grublins emerged from the other room, before yelling and squealing as they crossewd the bridge to the main platform. With a smack, one grublin flew backwards with the attempt of hitting the ice dragon. But the ice dragon felt pain stab through his neck as he crumbled to the floor, dead. Two wastes of dragons.

"Now let's take this to the cheiftain," muttered Sarrafia, as she walked out of the battle arena. She felt the cold gaze of Kozan, Jerjack, Belarus, and the other panther Malawi as they followed after her. Soon, they walked into another cobblestone building with redish shingles that had most of the colors faded out. "Good evening, Cheif Tounguyay. We present to you the dragons that saved the world."

The tan panther snorted, before examaining the two dragons that lay infront of him. "Very well down, Sarrafia, boys. I knew I could count on you to get these dragons. Akka hasn't a better chance of destroying all of Warfang's dragons and moles left in the city. With these dragons, we can live from those lions and that crass dragon. Here is some crystals for your efforts." He handed them some valuable green crystals.

"Thank you, Cheif Tounguyay," said Belarus, as he turned around and he stalked out of the cobblestone house. Nodding in thanks, the rest of the troops followed after Belarus. Belarus held out the emerald crystal in his hand. "Wow, this is enough to pay for another house." Sarrafia nodded, and turned around. She sighed, before she walked away from the group.

"I think I'm going to catch up on some sleeping, guys. I'll see you in the morning," she said, as she turned around and she walked towards her cobblestone house. The four panthers nodded, before they went off to go to sleep as well. Sarrafia walked down the streets of the Panthera Amoura. The lanterns flickered, burning out of coals and ashes. She saw that many of the panthers on the roads have went back to sleep as well. She soon saw another cobblestone house appear, and she opened the wooden door and she stepped inside of the house.

Inside, there was a bed, with some lanterns and books. There was also a wooden chair with a table used for eating. She turned around, before opening up a chest that let out some chilly air. She pulled out some moose meat, before she started a fire and she stuck the meat in. She turned away from the fire and she softed the cusions on her bed by adding another layer of moose and deer skin on the comforters. The pillow was made of deer skin filled with bird feathers, much more comfortable than a stone. She took a seat on her bed, before she opened up a book called _Malefor's Mistakes. _She flipped open the book, scanning the words.

_We've all heard of Malefor, the first purple dragon. He was born among the dragon city, known as Warfang. The moles and the dragons trained him in high hopes for him to gaurd the city. He was trained underneath the city, which dragons were allowed to enter the city but not exit it. Malefor mastered all of the elements, fire, ice, electricity, earth, and most of all, convexity. When he read the purple dragon prophecy, he knew he need to change. He turned his back against the moles and the dragons of the city and he feld to the floating islands. He knew that the prophecy needed to be filled in. The prophecy was to raise the destroyer and destroy the world._

Sarrafia closed the book, before she turned around and she pulled the meat out of the fire and ate until she was replenished. Then, she got underneath the deer and moose skins and she closed her eyes for sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Deep underneath the ground, much deeper than the Panthera Amoura, lied a red dragon. His scales were as red as blood, and his eyes were as musky and dull as grey smoke. Three lions tromped in, with blood on their knives, swords, and bows.

"News from Captail Curttain!" shouted one, standing up proud and tall.

"What is it?" snapped the dragon, turned to face the lion.

"The panthers from Panthera Amoura have the saviors of the world and are trying to maintain us with these forces of staunch. We need to rally the A.N.T!" A.N.T was short for Ancient Nation Troops. The red dragon's eyes beamed up interest. His musky eyes were glued onto the lion, the look of supstain filled his gaze.

"The purple dragon and the black dragoness?" The lion nodded. "Well, in that case, rally the A.N.T. We'll send out the patrol tonight." Obeying the order, the three lions turned around and they stalked out of the dark cavern.

The red dragon grasped a crystal before moving it along his fingers. With a grin, he held the crystal to the ceiling. Waves began to shoot out of it, collecting something in the nearby air.

With a chuckle, the dragon pulled down to the ground. "With his power, I have a shoot at winning this."


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening and Learning

**Welcome back, everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! I'm sorry the first chapter had no Spyro and Cynder action, but they'll come along in this chapter! I am on Spring Break and I'll have plenty of time to update, even though my birthday is soon. Well, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Awakening and Learning**

On the beds in a cobblestone chamber, Spyro and Cynder lay on the ground. Sparx was back at Warfang with the dragons. Spyro, very feeble and sore, looked up to see that he was on a bed next to Cynder. He moved to the side, looking at her as she slept on the bed. He tried to move, but his fragile skin tightened him and told him no. He felt his paw drop back to the floor after an attempt to pick it up. He didn't know where he was at the moment. He last remembered getting smacked with cattails across the plains, but know he was here. Sighing, he took a deep breath, which woke Cynder from her slumber.

"S-Spyro?" she asked, blinking open her eyes. Spyro let out a relieved sigh, knowing now that she was okay. "Wh-where are we?" Spyro didn't know the answer to that question.

"I-I don't know, Cynder. I th-think we are in some ki-kind of bed," he replied, looking down to examine the area around him. He was sore, and he didn't know the dreading pain that burned his insides. Then, a panther walked down the steps into the room. Spyro looked up, with much effort to see who he was. It was an unknown face, but the panther was carrying some herbs in her hands.

"Oh, I see you are awake," she said, with an anxious smile. "I have some healing herbs for you to eat. You may not like them, no, not at all, but they'll help." She placed two bowlfuls of herbs next to one's sidetable. Spyro glanced at the herbs, before giving her a suspicious glare.

"How do we know if they're safe to eat?" he questioned her.

"I guess you'll just have to believe me," she replied, before she cleaned off some ugly woredrobe and stepped out of the room. Spyro looked at the herbs, seeing how nice and fresh they looked. They must of been from the Panthera Gruhoura, which meant Panther's Greenhouse. A greenhouse was where all of their fresh herbs were made and sold to the Panthera Amoura. He grabbed one, with a worried paw before he bit into hit. Relief filled his mouth as he chomped on the nasty herbs.

"Cynder, I feel better. Try them!" he said, with a small laugh as he shoved her bowl to her nose.

"They look gross!" she hissed, before she wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "I would rather eat an ape than that!" Spyro laughed, before he tossed one of his own herbs into his mouth.

"Then I'll have them. No need to waste!" And with that, he grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth. Cynder groaned, before she rolled her eyes and she looked away from Spyro. "Not in the mood, Cynder?" She looked up at him, hearing his words ring in his mouth.

"I don't trust the herbs. I won't heat them without testing it," she replied, as she looked away from Spyro again. "Tell me how you feel in an hour or two, will you?" Spyro just nodded, before he turned around and he munched on his own herbs. Then, the same panther came back down. Cynder puffed out some air before she tried to nestle into the bed for some rest.

"I see you like the herbs?" she asked.

"I don't like them, but I feel like I have more energy now," he said, as he threw some more into his mouth. "But Cynder doesn't want them. She thinks they're strange." Cynder snorted, as she turned away again from the two. Her black scaled were dusty, and Spyro didn't know from what. He gave her a touch of her paw with his. "They're good for you, Cyn. Try 'em." Cynder rolled her eyes, before she snatched one and chewed on it. With a gulp, she finished it off.

"Soon you'll be able to see the Panthera Amoura, the city that you're at. It's underground, I hope you don't mind, but I'm sure the city and the panthers in it will be glad to see visitors. Feel at home, if you must, the Panthera Amoura is a well guarded service that few animals and species know about. So be welcome amoung us, please," she said, as she grabbed Spyro's empty bowl and walked out of the room. The door above closed shut.

"Panthera Amoura?" asked Cynder as soon as the panther left. "What kinda name is that?"

"I-I'm not too sure, Cynder. But they want us here, to feel safe amoung their presence. I guess we better get used to it. After all, I'm not sure when we'll get back to Warfang to see Sparx and the Guardians again," he replied, before he closed his eyes for some sleep. But, Cynder could not sleep.

"I can't sleep Spyro. I need to move around. Suppose we could go see this Panthera Amoura thing?" she suggested.

"I suppose we could," replied Spyro, as he stood up and he arched his back like a cat. "After all, what else is there to do? There is no books in here, and we're stronger. Let's go see what is going on out there." He flapped off the bed with a massive push of his wings. He was followed by Cynder, and they walked up the stone steps out of the room they were lying in.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Did they live?" asked a yellow dragonfly, his mind buzzing with worry. "Did Cynder keep her promise?"

"She wouldn't let us down," said an ice dragon, gazing at the dragonfly with calmness in his gaze. "She would die to protect that dragon." However, the dragonfly disagreed.

"What if we didn't know her enough! She could of pushed him away and killed him alongside the Dark Master and life would be all gone! What if-" muttered the dragonfly, before a snappy reply shot onto his back.

"Shut it, Sparx! After all, we would be dead if that happened!" yelled the ice dragon. Sparx sighed. "I know you want your brother back, but what if you thought for once? Sparx, Cynder was possessed! She couldn't help that Goul and his ape army had choosen her to do this. So cool off and think of the bright things."

"I bet your right, Cyril. I'll be quiet," he replied, before he turned his head to see Sarrafia standing there. Her blue eyes locked into his, and he flew backwards a few paces. His wings used all they could to keep him away from the shadowy appearance. He looked around, questions in his gaze. Cyril remained still, however, he did look cautious of her. "Who are you?" Her eyes light up like fireworks.

"I'm Sarrafia. I am a warrior and a troupe leader at an underground city named Panthera Amoura. I have come here to tell you that we have the saviors, Spyro and Cynder, at our city healing. We need them for something, however, and need to borrow them. In some time, we plan to send them for a week or two to train up for this. We know that some of your troops have been perishing, and some of my panther friends have seen a dragon named Akka and some lions assassinating these troops of dragon. We do not evesdrop, however, we do know that the dragon population is very little and it is why you are sending the groups out into the woods. Akka and his lion friends live in a mountain, with the best guess. We've tracked him and the lions down to that zone and we are here to tell you that we need you to train them for this, after all, this force may be stronger than Malefor himself because Akka has a crystal that he can use to absorb powers from one's body. Please take this warning seriously," her voice was dead with a serious tone.

"Well, thanks, I want my brother back and sending him off to make another risky task will not please me," snapped Sparx, as he fluttered above the panther with a mean look in his gaze. "After all, being a brother means we look out for each other." The panther did not look impressed or convinced with this.

"You're his brother?" she asked, looking at his tiny little body. Sparx puffed his chest out.

"He's adopted," he muttered, before he turned away from the black panther. She smirked, before letting out a growl.

"This means life and death," she hissed, her fur on an end. "It means your life and his death. Permission slips are not appropriate at the sudden moment and if you don't all want to crumble with the world I suggest you train them." Her voice was cold like snow, her gaze yet burning like a fire. Cyril looked up in thought.

"Sarrafia, I don't doubt you know where this dragon is, but this is Warfang buisness. We need as much help as we can get, however, and that leaves an open shot for these panthers to move into our battle zone. The consequences of war may lead to a bad place, but we need to find out why this dragon is killing and making our groups perish within our eyelengths. We will accept your most gracious offer," Cyril replied.

"Good. The dragons are awake as well and I think they would be more comfortable in the city than at Panthera Amoura. Healing them here would be a better move. I will have my troupe come here. They will be here by moonhigh. It will be late, but the journey here by five will take some time when some will need some camping out for some rest. I suggest that you prepare them rooms and some shelter when they arrive. And I see that there are not much dragons left in the city? You will need much, oh, much more to train. I can make my whole city come here to watch after your troups. I am a higher order guard, and so is my troupe. What do you say?" she asked, her eyes beaming now like the moon.

"We will accept any help we can get," said a deep voice.

"Terrador?" Cyril asked, walking towards the older dragon. "I didn't expect to see you out here. It is about to rain!" Terrador looked up at him, with a calm gaze. Then, his eyes slid to Sarrafia's and he narrowed them.

"Why would you help us, panther? When times are the toughest, I believe it is usually every dragon, or feline out for himself. I see that you are making kind offers, however, they meet my level of suspicion. So, I ask again, what intentions was it for you to come out here to help Warfang with finding dragons and to help guard our troups looking for dragons?" Her ears flattened.

"I was trying to help!" she snapped, turning away. "But if it meets your suspicion level, I might as well save my breath!"

"No!" Terrador ordered her. "I didn't mean to put it that way-" He began, but he was cut off by her higher voice.

"I don't think there was a misunderstanding, Earth Guardian! You think something bad is going to happen? Well wait when Akka comes, then the bad things will happen! He'll kill every one of you in every way you fear, then he'll burn you when your just barely alive, then he'll throw it out to his lions and tell them to eat it, then he'll pick the best one for himself! I suggest you have hope in yourselves if this is a no," she hissed, her fur rising again. "So go on, tell me no. I'd love to see it."

"We accept." She roared in fury.

"Oh, you just wanna live! But fine, I made a deal and I'll keep it! The dragons will be here by moonhigh and you better be ready! They'll train for two weeks here and my guards will help your groups look for more dragons when Akka comes. It's a deal!" And with that, the black panther turned herself around, and she sprang from the high bridge. Terrador sighed, before some drizzle began to come down upon Warfang.

"I guess we go inside," he muttered, before he turned around and he stalked off. He was followed by Cyril and Sparx. Then, lightning crashed over the land, and thunder boomed. It would be a long night.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Wow!" Spyro said, his eyes gleaming against the city. Cynder sat perched next to him, her scales against his. "This place is incredible!" He spread his wings up, and he let the feel the rishing underground winds of the Panthera Amoura. They were on a high up window, and they could look over the entire city. He felt the winds rush onto his neck, and Cynder looked like she enjoyed the wind just as much as Spyro did.

"This is amazing!" Cynder chirped, as she let the wind take her down to the city floor. Following after, Spyro landed next to her. He smelled the food of fresh baked meat and saw some clothing and jewellery shops around. Cynder turned her head, before she glanced to a shop. She ran up next to the window, before gazing inside of it. "Spyro, that gem is beautiful! It would make a lovely necklace for me!"

"Want me to get it for you?" he asked her. She nodded her head, very fast, but then her hopes dropped.

"What can you use to pay for it? We don't have any money." He looked around, trying to see if there was anything he could use.

"Aha! I still have my red crystal that I took from the Underground City when we were helping Warfang! I could use it to pay for that gem that you want!" Spyro exclaimed, happily. Cynder let out a jump of excitment, before Spyro and her ran into the shop.

It was not a very big shop, but it did have some wonderful necklaces, braclets, gems, and crystals there. It was not busy either, but that what gave them the change to take the necklace that Cynder wanted. There was a tan panther behind the desk, writing on some parchment. The place had plenty of lights in it, and it looked wonderful. The gems and the crystals shone in the lantern's light, and it made them look even more valuable than they already were. Spyro padded up to the lady behind the counter. "Erm.. Excuse me?"

The panther looked up from the desk. "Oh, hello!" she said, beaming. "Is there anything you'd like? Oh, wait... You're the saviors of the world! Such a pleasure to have you in my shop, what in honor! Show me what'd you like, and you can have it for free!" Spyro walked over the the gem necklace Cynder wanted before he pointed to it.

"The gem necklace, please," he said. The panthed scurried over to it, before snatching it and handed it to him.

"If there is something else you like, you can have discount on it. Minus sixty dollars for everything here. Some things will be for free! So, come again soon!" And with that, Spyro and Cynder walked out of the shop. Cynder put the necklace on her.

"It's a snug fit!" she yelped, happily. "It's perfect, Spyro!"

"I'm glad, Cynder," he replied, before he looked around. Then, he saw a big black panther step out of the shadows. Her blue gaze was fixed on the two.

"I'm Sarrafia. You'll be glad with what I'm about to tell you," she said.

Spyro looked at Cynder, hope in his eyes.

"You're going back to Warfang!" she said, with a jump. "I need to rally Him and his troupe and my troupe, along with Budda's troupe and The Sixty Panthers. I'll be back in a second." She then ran off. Spyro tilted his head.

"Who's Him?"

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Sarrafia was running down the street, before she turned into a dark alley. "I know you're here, Siyroge! Come out!" Then, there was a snap. Sitting there, was a tall black panther, blue eyes staring at her. "Ugh, there you are, Siyroge! Come down from there!"

The panther, Siyroge, jumped from the place he was at. His eyes were fixed onto her. "What do you want me for, Sarrafia?" he asked.

"I need you to come on a little mission with me." He looked up to face her, his eyes filled with sudden interest.

"What kind of mission?" he asked her. Then, she whispered the entire plan to him. He looked at her for a moment. "Alright, I'm in!" She let out a purr, before she turned around and she sprang away, getting followed by the black panther. She raced down the street, before she turned to a place called Misty Aley. Walking in, she saw that there was Budda.

"Budda, come here, boy!" The reason she called him "boy" was because he acted like a cat. He sat on his four haunches, he ate out of bowls, he ran around on four legs, but he was like every other panther in the city. Just acting like a cat. Budda ran along to her, before he ran his spine along her legs. "I need you for a mission."

"What is da mission?" he asked her, sitting down, before jumping onto a table, looking as if he'd crush it. "I like da fun and da games when it comes to da missions."

Then, she whispered the plan. "I am da in!" Then, the three of them ran down the street to try and find The Sixty Panthers. There was actully sixty panthers in this troupe and Sarrafia was actully one of the very members of this tribe.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

"This city is gorgeous," said Cynder, as she walked over to Spyro, glancing around the area.

"I agree," was the reply that Spyro made.

"Look at the shingles on the roofs, the cobblestone houses and the stone lined streets? Isn't it the dream version of Warfang? I wish it wasn't undeground, though. That's a con for sure," she muttered to him. Spyro nodded.

"Yeah, but the people here are nice. The panthers get us discount stuff just because we saved their lives." Cynder nodded, before she began to flap away from Spyro. "Where are you going?"

"Just some free time, Spyro. Nothing more than that," she responded, with a bitter toungue.

"Okay, but come back soon. I might have a present or two for you," he said, before he turned around.

"You'd do that for me, Spyro?" she asked, her eyes beaming. He turned around, facing her like no one else ever before. "You'd let me have free time and you'd spend your money for me anyway?" Her tail swished around with hope. He looked up in thought. She waited patiently for an answer. Then, he gave a swift nod.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. She smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks Spyro!" she yelped, before she flew down to him and hugged him with her wings. "I hope you have a fun time without me." The remark made Spyro blush, and he did all he could to hold it back. Then, with a swift turn, she flapped her wings and she flapped into the open air. She looked down, seeing Spyro walking down the streets of Panthera Amoura. With a smile, she flapped higher until she could touch the dirt on the top of the city, the ceiling.

Then, she saw a rat on the roof when she looked back down. She closed her wings, before she began to swirl in a downwards way, twisting with the air as the wind hissed in her face. Then, as soon as she was about to smack the roof, she opened up her wings and she lightly touched the ground. She focused on the rat, with a swoosh of her tail. Her tail blade flicked from side to side as her tail twitched. Then, she made her move.

Cynder raced forwards, and the rat looked up in worry. The rat turned around and it began to scurry across the roof, with Cynder hot on it's tail. Cynder let out a leap, and she tagged the rat with a paw. Startled, the rat wheeled around and fled into the other direction. Cynder chased it, and she tapped it's tail, making the rat zig around. With a supercilious laugh, she touched the rat with a paw. It squealed and it thrashed around. Then, a foot steped out in front of her. She looked up, seeing a black panther with a blue and black hoodie and a staff next to it.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you learned not to play with your food? Ribald dragoness, show some respect, would you? It's our city and just because you saved the world doesn't mean I'd pay a jolly visit. So, stop tangoing with that rat!" snapped the voice, giving her a wary glance. She stopped, before she let out a worried sneer.

"I think I'd best be going now," Cynder said, firmly.

"You're not going anywhere, dragoness," he snarled, pointing out his staff. "You're going to stay put right here until I say you can leave. So sit down!" Cynder placed her posterior on the ground, looking up at the panther. His red and blue eyes were glued to her, and he looked at her as if she was stupid.

"You can't make me stay," she warned. "I'd call Spyro for help. And then he'd kick your a-" she was about to finished, when she was cut off by the panther.

"Oh, no he won't. There is much to many enemies that he'd need to look out for. I am Kodak, the commissary of Panthera Amoura. So if you'd like to speak to me in such a scabrous tone, you'll leave this city with a snap of my fingers," he snapped. Cynder looked down, ashamed. "Oh, you jump to conclusions alot, dragoness. I don't trust you, Miss Terror of the Skies. I don't care what Gaul did to you or not, you're as immorality as you were before. You and Spyro are very dangerous and it was stupid for Tounguyay to even THINK of you staying here." Cynder puffed out her chest.

"Well, sorry Kodak, but I'm not immorality as you say I am! I help Spyro for it's the right of the world, the right of the future. And I'm also sorry that you think I'll harm your precious city, but I'd never even THINK about doing that," she snapped, not trying to get defeated.

"Oh, make me believe those tales that you tell," he roared.

"I will!" she barked, before she lashed out her tail blade at the black panther. "You'll believe me!"

"Fighting me will tell me you have evil inside. So cool your voice of tone. NOW," he snapped, before he weilded his staff and he poised the sharp part at her. "Fighting will be a grave mistake, dragoness." Cynder could not take in her anger. She launched at the panther, but he rolled out of the way. She collasped on the ground.

She bared her teeth, before she stoof up, and she slashed her tail blade around. Cutting his arm, she smirked. He roared in anger, before he swooshed his staff, and it smacked her across the face. Cynder fell to the floor, with some blood leaking from her muzzle.

He pointed his staff at her, when he heard her wail "Spyro!". He turned around, seeing the purple dragon fly up from the crowds and dash his way over. "Leave Cynder alone!" he snorted, thrashing a claw out at him.

"Teach this dragoness manners," he snapped. "She was playing with her food up her, then acted like a foolish cub. I am Kodak, the commissary of the city. I have more than the power to kick you out of here with the snap of my fingers." Spyro nodded, before he glanced at Cynder.

"I have some presents for you, Cynder. Let's go back to the Healing Cave so we don't have to mess with anymore problems," he stated, before he picked up the bags and Cynder got off the ground. Sneering at Kodak, Cynder flapped her wings after Spyro. As soon as Kodak could no longer here, he shot a glare at Cynder. "What were you thinking, attacking a commissary like that?" She looked down in shame.

"I-I'm not sure, Spyro. But something deep down inside told me to, commissary or not," she replied to him. He just nodded. Then, he flew into the Healing Room, getting followed by Cynder. Spyro lay himself against the bed, and he closed his eyes. Cynder closed her eyes. but Spyro's peace moment was ruined by Cynder's voice.

"I'm not tired, Spyro," Cynder explained. He creaked one eye open, before he glanced at her.

"Well, we've had a big day," he responded. "I don't see a reason not to be tired."

"I-I want to open my gifts that you got me," she said, suddenly. "A-are they nice gifts?" Spyro let out a small honk of laughter. Cynder looked stunned, but then Spyro looked up to her.

"I wouldn't of got them if they weren't good!" he teased her. Blushing, Cynder tried to hide her cherry red face. She didn't know weither of not her black scales were good enough to hide her blushed, but she asumed that, anyway. "But you can open them if you want to, Cynder." Cynder nodded, before she reached down to the paper bags and she looked inside. There was a small box, with the logo of a horse wearing armor.

Glancing at the box, she peeled away the ribbons and she opened the lid to the black square. Sitting there, there was a magma helmet, crafted to a female style. Cynder looked up, before hugging Spyro.

"Oh, thanks Spyro!" she said, cheerfully. "What did you use to pay for it?" He looked to her.

"Oh, just some male magma bracers. Go ahead, open the other gift," Spyro encouraged. Smiling, Cynder pulled over the other bag. She looked down into it, seeing some tissue paper covering the top of it. She removed the paper away from the top, to reveal a diamond and magma necklace and braclet. "Like it?" Cynder smiled from ear to ear.

"I love it, Spyro!" She then, out of the random of all things Spyro saw coming, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Loving the quick moment, Spyro blushed. "What did you use to pay for this?" Spyro pointed to the paper for the refunds.

"I used some cacti dye and diamond earrings. The panthers call cacti dye rare just because it's smelted cactuses. At least it wasn't too pricey. Go ahead, try it on," he said. Nodding, Cynder lifted the helmet, before she adjusted it onto her head. It fit like a talisman.

"It fits well!" Spyro said. Cynder blushed again, before she took off the helmet and she put it into the box. Closing the lid to keep it safe, she looked over to the necklace and the braclet. "I made sure that they were matching so you could wear both of them at the same time if you wanted to. It was the best necklace and braclet pair there, so I bought it. It was the last one, too, so it'll be rarer now that we have it." Cynder smiled.

Placing the necklace around her neck, she struck a pose. Spyro let out a chuckle, before she put the braclet on. "Do you like it?" she asked him. Spyro nodded.

"It looks great, Cynder!" he complimented.

"Thanks," Cynder replied. Taking off the necklace and the braclet, she placed the rare items in the paper wrappins and she pushed it on the side of the bed. "Now, maybe we can tire ourselves out? So I don't wake up in the night?" Spyro lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'tire ourselves out'?" he asked. Cynder leaned over to his ear.

"I think you'll find out," she whispered. Still keeping his eyebrow lifted, he watched Cynder make her move. She leaned in, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh?" Spyro replied, with a small grin. As he planted a kiss back, he heard the door knock. Drawing away from the blushing dragoness, Spyro looked to the door that had steps leading up to it.

"Come in!" Spyro yelled.

In came Sarrafia, dropping her quiver and bow on the floor. "I'm hear to tell you that you must get good sleep, because we leave to Warfang in the morning. Even though I told them you would be here by moonhigh, you need your rest. Get nice sleep," she said, before she picked up her stuff and she walked out of the door. Spyro turned back to Cynder.

"Well, then tire ourselves out we must," he responded, before he kissed her neck with a small nuzzle. Cynder grinned before she kissed him back and she let her toungue stray in his mouth.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Wakey wakey!" yelled Sarrafia, as she castigated through the door. "We have a big day ahead of ourselves!" Spyro and Cynder began to arouse from deep slumber.

"Now?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "We just got forced awake."

"Yes, now," Sarrifia sneered, as she threw some food into a bag. "We best be going now."

"But I'm tired," complained Cynder, as she snuggled in closer to Spyro. "Can we go on later?" Sarrafia began to lose her patience with the two hackneyed dragons. Her raven black fur stood on end.

"No!" she roared. "We're going now, you like it or not!" Spyro groaned, before he stood up out of the bed and he began to get ready. Cynder got out of the bed as well, and she grabbed her gifts and she shoved it into a traveling back that she purchased yesterday from squirrel skins.


	3. Chapter 3: Back At Warfang

**Hey, everybody! I am soo sorry that I have not updated in forever! I haven't loss hope in this story, because I want to add another thing to this addition of stories that I complete so enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Back At Warfang

Spyro, Cynder, Sarrafia, and the troupe were waiting inside of the tunnel that made the exit to the Panthera Amoura, while Siyroge was climbing up the path to get a decent report on everything. Sarrafia saw Spyro yawn, and she rolled her eyes. "You dragons must sleep in alot, if you are this tired! Well, life as panthers mean you wake up early, and that's become part of our noble generation. We're used to it, I mean," stated Sarrafia, as she blinked her crystal blue eyes. The drozy purple dragon nodded.

Siyroge walked higher up the tunnel, feeling the earthy roots of the trees and plants under paw. He sighed, clutching a small ledge that led higher up. It was almost like a tiny cliff what someone would have to climb up. He used his arm muscles to haul his black fur and body up the dirt cliff. He pushed his powerful backlegs up, and then he was ontop of the cliff inside of the tunnel. He saw nothing up the path, as he ducked underneath a small log that was shooting all the way across the narrow tunnel.

"We are clear!" he yelled into the back of the tunnel. Hearing it, Kozan nodded towards the exit to the tunnel. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, before they began to follow after the travelling black panthers. Jerjack simpered, and Belarus stared at him, cold in the face. Jerjack then frowned, not seeing what the problem was. Siyroge was now dashing back towards the entrance to the tunnel, from where Sarrafia and the troupe left from. He saw them clearing into view and he walked towards them. "Not a thing in sight, other than the roots and the dirt under here, everything is where it should be."

Sarrafia purred, pleased to hear that news as the two troupe leaders continued to talk. Budda was stalking at the end of the group, walking on his two legs as normally. Cynder flapped next to Spyro, eyeing the cat-like black panter Budda, curiously. "I wonder why that panther walks like that Spyro," she said, as she walked up the trail to reach the earth. "It's like his parents were a cat, or something." All Spyro did was shrugg at that comment. Budda overheard the conversation a tiny bit, and he snarled, before sitting down on his posterior and he used his back-legs to each his left ear.

It was not long before the troupe had exited the tunnel and were now awakening in a beautiful forest. The leaves were emerald green on the trees, as for the trees, the spore wood shot high into the air, so high one could not see the top of it on ground. The water was the color of Sarrafia's eyes, crystal blue and very clear. The flowing water had whites in it, and was a very hard stream to swim upwards in. The rage of the stream nearby was very powerful, and one could relax on a log the whole ride down the water current. The dirt was soft underpaw, relaxing between one's toes. The smell of the pine wood in the forest was a clean smell, not like rotting wood.

Spyro and Cynder gazed at the forest, awe filling their eyes as they stared into the dream-like world that the panthers lived in. Spyro heard a crack in bush, but he ignored it because it was probably something that lived there in the world, like a squirrel or something like a rodent that lived in trees of some sort. Nothing Spyro should be concerned about in anyway, so he countinued to walk with the panthers, towards the powerful stream. Sarrafia stopped, raising her hand to command the others to stop, too. She kneeled over, feeling the dirt with her hand and she pulled the soil up to her nose and she sniffed it.

She stared forward into a clump of emerald bushes, and she narrowed her eyes at it. "Something's not right," she muttered, not very loud so something other than the troupe would not notice it. "Someone's watching us." Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, feeling worry dig into their minds like a dangerous disease. The bush wriggled around a bit, obviously feeling the presence of the troupe staring right into the suspicious branches of the bush. Sarrafia, her bow and quiver secured right onto her back, was now lifting her arms up to pull it off. Siyroge and his team were pulling out their bows and spears, bracing themselves for a battle. Belarus and Kozan pulled out battle-axes, and Jerjack had his own sword that he found in a cave.

Nodding towards the bush and waving his hand, Kozan stepped forward a bit, not trying to make a sound as he walked to it. However, the bush was on the other side of the raging stream, making it hard to hear already. The troupe and the dragons were directly across from the bush, so something must of been watching them. Something or someone. Spyro flapped his wings, taking off for the air, attempting to sneak up on any people by getting behind the bush. Sarrafia held her hand out infront of Kozan, who was about to enter th stream. She nodded towards the purple dragon Spyro, then he nodded, understanding that the savior of the world had it under control. Cynder decided she should go over there to help Spyro, so she flapped her violet wings and she landed a few meters behind the bush, next to Spyro.

Spyro nodded to Cynder, and then the two dragons walked forward to the bush. They poked their heads in, very quietly to not be noticed by anything if it was inside of the bush. That's when they saw three lions, not a piece of armor on their backs, looking through the bush into the troupe's position. They were whispering and muttering things to each other, spying on the group with chary eyes. Spyro hovered his paws over two of the lions leather skins, and Cynder used both of her paws to grab the other lion. With a hang, Spyro launched himself backwards, along with Cynder, and he saw the two lions, stunned, on their backs in the dirt.

They attempted to run, but Spyro had not let go of their leather skins yet. Nor had Cynder. "We got them!" yelped Cynder, flapping her wings backwards to keep a yellow lion from running away. Spyro dug his yellow-white claws into the earth, sealing his position. Sarrafia, Siyroge, and the troupe were now pushing their way across the stream, and then around the bush to see who their spies were. Cynder felt her grip begin to slide, as the yellow lion thrashed around like an angry boar. "Quick, I can't hold on much longer!" Siyroge jumped over the bush, his bow now tightened to his back, and he landed ontop of the yellow lion, pinning him face into the soil. Sarrafia and Jerjack pinned another lion, and then Kozan and Belarus pinned the other lion. Malawi just had his sword in his hand, guarding the troupe.

Sarrafia pulled a befoul tan lion out of the soil and she aimed one of her arrows into his chin. He tried to get away, kicking and belaboring around like a burning buffalo. Siyroge wanted to help, but he needed to stand his guard on the yellow lion, or it would escape and would return to it's leader. Sarrifia snarled, causing the thrashing lion to wince, trying it's best to go around the path on getting hurt. "Who are you?" she questioned. She heard no reply and then she closened the arrow to his eyeball, now causing the scared lion to panic. "Answer the question and we will go around your death. Now, who are you? What are you doing on Panther Lands?" The lion sighed, looking at his teammates, then back to the black panther.

"I am Ruffman, that is Rolierer," he said, motioning to the yellow lion that Siyroge had held down, face-first into the floor. He then looked towards another lion, that was black. "And that is Ex-Man." Sarrafia nodded. Now he needed to answer the question about what they were doing there. He saw his teamamtes shaking their heads, trying to bribe him to not tell. They just knew they would live, and if they told or not, only Ruffman would die, unless they asked Rolierer or Ex-Man. "We are here to spy on your group. It was orders by our boss."

Nodding, Sarrafia nodded towards Malawi. He had some robe and bands on his back, and he handed them to Sarrafia and Siyroge. The two black panthers were now trying to tie up the spies, to a nearby tree, making sure they didn't go anyway. Now, all of the lions were squirming again, trying to untie their bonds and ropes that made them sealed onto the tree. That's when Spyro and Cynder nodded at the group, mentioning to them it was time to go. Spyro took off to flight, followed by Cynder. He just needed a good streching on his wings.

"I wonder what boss would want to send spies onto us, Cynder," added Spyro, as he looped around in air. Cynder just nodded, as she remained silent. "Cynder, you seem a little downed since last night. Is there something wrong? You know I want to be there to help you." Cynder looked at Spyro, looking a little depressed about something.

Cynder sighed, as she flapped up, higher in the air. Spyro frowned, following her up into the clouds, doing his best to keep up with the dragoness. He flapped his wings, harder and faster than before. Then, with a _woosh _and twisting through the air, he caught up with Cynder. Spyro looked at Cynder, still with a dreaded worry for his best friend, and possibly mate. Ever since the battle, Cynder and Spyro had a love for each other, and they were great friends to come by, and Spyro was thinking about asking her to become his mate, since after all, after the battle Cynder did mention how she loved him. He remembered the moment, it was just he didn't mention it to her, trying not to dilapidate his relationship with Cynder.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" screeched Cynder, stunning enough to Spyro as he slowed his flight a tad bit, trying to listen to the black dragoness as she explained her problem. Cynder looked up at Spyro, a bit of rage in her eyes. Spyro waited for her to explain, for she paused a moment as if she was having a flash back about something happening the night before. "Ever since I played with that rat, I wanted to kill something. I haven't for who knows how long! You were the one who killed the Dark Master and I don't know how long we were asleep, how we got to that dreaded panther's city, when those black panthers and lions were in our world at all, and why they are trying to protect us! It doesn't make sense to me, Spyro!"

Spyro gaped, apparently surprised about what Cynder had told him. That's when a red dragon shot through the air, tumbling into Cynder, and causing her to crumble to the floor. Spyro gasped, as he plummeted to the ground, in an attempt to rescue Cynder, or help, in any case. Cynder landed in the grass and the soil, and the fall damage stung like a bee sting. She looked up, seeing the red dragon, green eyes towards her. He had blood red scales with lime green chestplates, raven black horns and claws. His eyes, not to mention, were a deep green, instead of lime. His wings had three sharp blades shooting out of the bend in the wings, and his wing color was a red memberane and the skin was black. He had large claws, and he had hulking muscles. He also was much larger than Cynder and Spyro.

The red dragon snorted at the sight of Cynder, and he dug his claws into the floor. Cynder knew that this dragon had not swooped by her in some accident, it would not be very convincing if that is what this dragon tried to pull off. Cynder waited for the red dragon to speak, but nothing came out of it's mouth. Cynder snarled, her teeth bared and was waiting for him to coward down, realizing that she killed the Dark Master along with Spyro. But nothing. Not even a flinch came from the dragon. Cynder took a step forward, watching the dragon to see if it would recognize her. But the red dragon still did not seem to know, or show, that he knew who Cynder was. He could easily be playing a trick, Cynder knew, but it wasn't the time to find that out. Cynder lashed her tail, a warning that he had attacked and she needed to know who he was before he was allowed to leave the following area. But the red dragon did not seem that interested in telling her who he was. Cynder took another step forward, but the red dragon twisted around, smacking Cynder in the face with his massive tail, and causing her to fly backwards.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder, cavating her claws into the soft soil that was in the forest. The red dragon growled, as he did not keep his eyes away from Cynder's making sure he could plan a deflecting move if she tried to approach or attack him. He didn't know what she would plan to do, but he was a wary dragon, but he was not scared of a dragon smaller than he was. He was scared of one thing, but it was no longer in the Earth. He was scared of the Dark Master, but thanks to this dragoness and Spyro, he could thank them for killing his worse fear. But, he was a lurking dragon, and he wanted to be feared as equally, no, more than the Dark Master ever was. But he didn't want to be killed by the dragons that had killed the Dark Master, so his plan was simple. Kill the two.

The red dragon opened his wings, as if he was about to take to flight and leave Cynder in peices and curious, but then Spyro came shooting down, tumbling right into the blood red dragon. Spyro roared, a warning that help had arrived. Sarrafia heard the roar and she looked towards the troupe. "Spyro and Cynder are in danger, after them, quickly!" Sarrafia commanded, as her troupe members went dashing off into the forest after them. The red dragon tossed Spyro off, thrusting his weight forward so the younger dragon would slip down his body and onto the ground.

Cynder looked at Spyro, seeing him, uninjured, as he regained his feet and he stared at the red dragon, cold in the face. Spyro knew the plan about getting back to Warfang, and he needed to get back by midnight or the Guardians would worry about his return if he was any later than he should be. Cynder jumped up, asking no more questions, and attempted to bite the red dragon's leg. Spyro saw the dragon distracted, and he went for the back.

Roaring, the dragon did a technique that Spyro never learned before or saw before. He raised up on his hindlegs, and he thrashed his left paw across his body very quickly, and threw Cynder off, then he smashed his back into a tall rock, causing Spyro to get smashed in between the dragon's massive body and the pointy object. Falling to the ground when the dragon moved, Spyro coughed as Cynder helped him off the ground. After regaining his feet, Spyro glared at the red dragon with anger in his eyes. The red dragon just huffed out a snort of air as he glared at the two dragons.

"I am guessing that you wonder who I am, aren't you, little dragon saviors. But, I am not here for quarrel. I am here to thank you. You have killed my one and only fear. The Dark Master, Malefor. And yes, you wonder, shouldn't I fear you? I shouldn't. I am Akka, a soul dragon. I am the last of my kind, but that doesn't stop me from getting into fights with other people," explained the red dragon, Akka, as he stared at the smaller dragons. He held out a crystal, and he spoke some soft words into it. A gas-like substance began to leak out of it, and then it collided with Spyro's heart and Cynder's heart. The red dragon Akka began to roar into a deep laughter, as his strong voice killed Spyro's earholes. "I need to weaken you up, first!"

Then, Sarrafia and the rest of the troupe emerged out of the bushes, running and making their loud panther war sounds as they dashed into the clearing that the three dragons were in. Kozan and Belarus were obviously stunned at how large Akka was. Akka hid the crystal, and then the gas seemed to hide along with it. Spyro no longer felt a deep tugging at his heart and he fell onto the floor, exhausted from the feeling as it drove right into his cardiac muscle, taking his powers with a sweep of it's gas.

"How are you, dragon?" asked Kozan, as he pointed his battle-axe at the Akka. Akka smirked, as he stood towards them, facing all of the panthers. Kozan snarled, not trusting the face that Akka had given him. "You must speak, or we will attack you when you are not looking!" All Akka did was simper, as he arched his powerful left leg. When Kozan turned around to ask for bands and rope, Akka swung his left arm, hitting Kozan in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor in a faint that made the other panthers watching gasp. Spyro had now regained his feet, followed by Cynder and they braced themselves for attack.

Sarrafia snarled, as she and Siyroge pulled out their bows and aimed it for Akka. Spyro held in his fire breath and Cynder was about to use her fear on the red dragon. Akka snorted, as he flapped his massive wings and was about to take off for flight. That's when Sarrafia knew who he was, from the moment he opened up his black wings to lift off into flight. Kozan was still passed out on the floor, with the rest of the troupe looking at Akka an him.

Siyroge was helping out with Sarrafia. Spyro tilted his head when he heard Sarrafia call out, "That's Akka, everyone!". Belarus gasped, as he twisted his head around, like he was being threatened in some sort of odd way. Akka grinned, before he let out an evil, low pitched laugh, before flapping his wings and taking off for flight. Sarrafia shot her arrow, and it hit the red dragon's back leg. Everyone covered their ears when Akka screeched in pain, and then he was out of everyone's sight. Sarrafia raced to Spyro and Cynder's side and she checked them for any serious wounds.

"Are you alright? Did he attack you?" she asked, as she scanned their scaly bodies. Spyro let out a huff of air.

"I am sure that he attacked Cynder a bit, but other than that, everything's fine. He did smash me into a rock, but it didn't hurt that much. He might of cracked my backbone, but I can still walk and it's not hurting that much. Let's move. I don't want anyone to worry about us if we don't get back in time," explained Spyro, as he streched his back and he began to walk towards the Dragon City, Warfang.

Cynder made it along just fine, just as Spyro did when they were walking. After a while, getting back into the city became difficult. Despite the fact that Spyro and Cynder were in a desperate hurry to get back to Warfang, they needed to keep moving. They felt sore in their paws and Cynder was dying to get some good sleep. However, they were only walking for a few hours, so it was only eight o'clock right at the moment. They still had four more hours of walking to do before the reached the city.

Sarrafia heard Jerjack's stomache growl, and then she looked towards Spyro and Cynder, with worry in her eyes. "I hope you two don't mind hunting, do you? We're all hungry and we know that it would be faster if you dragons fly around looking for food instead of us getting lost in these unfamiliar forests that we are walking in," asked Sarrafia, as she jumped over a log that was in her way as she walked. Spyro sighed, as he looked at Cynder.

"Sure, I guess," Cynder said, as she looked back at Spyro. The two dragons took off into flight, and they were soon scanning the land to look for some food that they cold hunt. So far, there was nothing in the forest that was there that was edible. As they were flying, Spyro smelled a rotting smell and he covered his nostrils because of the nasty smell. Cynder snorted, smelling the scent as much as Spyro did. "Nothing, I'm sure, would want to live here, I think." Spyro nodded at her, as he pulled his wings up and he plummeted to the ground, looking for something.

But, as the purple and black dragon looked for food, nothing was showing itself and there was no scent of prey _anywhere. _Spyro and Cynder sighed, as they found nothing to eat. Seeing some old, rotting wood Spyro snarled at it, as he looked underneath the wood. Maggots began to pour out of it. Almost to the point of vomiting, Spyro turned around, before bumping into Cynder and the two rolled down a hill. Spyro landed on the ground with a snarl, before he looked up to see Cynder with a sharp cut in her back because of the steep drop.

Spyro looked kind of worried about his friend, as he opened up his wings and he glided over to her and he looked at her, with hurt in his eyes. Cynder was now bleeding, and the red liquid was now staining the grass and Cynder was now wincing in pain. Spyro, though he didn't say it out loud to the panthers because of them rescuing Cynder and him, knew it was a terrible idea to send wounded and injured people out to hunt just because the forest was a little unfamiliar to them. What made Sarrafia believe that the two dragons, the saviors of the world, knew this forest any better than she did?

Spyro, gaping at the wounds, looked around, not uttering a word to Cynder. He was looking for herbs, something that Cynder didn't like. Would she accept the herbs, or was it because of the place she was at that caused her to reject the herbs that the panthers offered her for healing. Spyro, he had to admitt, was doing much better than Cynder was, possibly because of the herbs that he was fed during his time at the Panthera Amoura. He stared down at Cynder, twisting his head to find the wound so he could see what herb he needed to heal her.

"Cynder, don't go anywhere! I need to get help from the panthers to see if they have anything to heal you, like a first aid herbal stock or some helpful herbs. Try to drag yourself to some nearby shelter, but it can't be too far, or I won't be able to find you. Perhaps, like that tree!" he pointed out, as he flapped his wing over her to protect her from anything. "I'll take you over there, then I will find the panthers as soon as I can!" And with those words, the purple dragon, the saviors of the whole planter, lifted his wings off the ground and he took off into flight.

Cynder groaned, as pain injected into her skin. Blood was now all around her, and she was sitting all in it, with the scarlet red liquid drowning her wakeness and she was about to faint, the pain all over her. How, she wonder, did she get the wound? Maybe she hit a sharp stick on the way down the hill? She didn't know, but it was Spyro's fault. If he hadn't decided to open up that tree in the first place, she wouldn't be where she was now, in pain, and suffering.

Spyro was anxiously looking around for the panthers, but he couldn't seem to find them, anywhere. Sighing, he flew over to a tree and he took a seat on the top branch, eyeing the area to see if any black panthers. But, to his disappointment, nothing was showing itself. He was not smelling anymore nasty smells, when he heard a roar. It was a dragon! Flapping his wings up, in hope, he felt something collide with him and he toppled out of the tree. It felt like he hit every branch on the way down. He thudded against the ground, when he looked up to see an ice dragon, by the sure of it. Oh, he longer to see another one of his kind again.

"How are you?" snarled the dragon, as Spyro could tell it was a female, and much larger than he was. "You're on the land that I live in, and you have the right to tell me. So, why are you here and who are you?"

Spyro gulped, not wanting to be threatened by a dragon. He then realized that he was the savior of the world, that he took down Malefor and he could take down this dragon. Growling, he flashed his wings open, trying to fight off this dragoness. The ice dragoness snarled back, and she dug her claws into the floor. Spyro made eye contact with the dragoness, before, surprisingly, the ice dragoness flapped into the air, with her claws outstreched. She bashed the purple dragon into the floor, before snarling in happiness when she heard him roar in anger.

The ice dragoness shot some ice at Spyro, but he rolled out of the way, and he shot some electricity at her. Stunned, the ice dragoness flew up and she fired down at him, ice shards spinning through the air and hitting the ground, sticking out of the soil and they dug their way into the dirt like teeth into flesh. Snarling, the ice dragoness attempted again, with a fail. Spyro roared up, on his two hindlegs, and he shot some ice back at the dragon. However, being an ice dragon, the ice had no affect on her. Laughing, she shot down, pushing her claws into Spyro. Gasping, he fired her in the face with earth. Growling, she got off of Spyro, blood on her claws.

She then realized he was a purple dragon, not the ordinary poison dragon that flew by on trading months. However, the ice dragoness did not give up with her attacks. She leaped, before the purple dragon was going much faster. He came up from behind her, and then he sunk his teeth into her. Growling, she gasped, kicking backwards. She then realized what he was doing. He was using the Time Control power! Schreeching, she tried to flap up, and she felt herself slowing down and Spyro's long, flickering tail smash her in the face. Catching up with the real time, she smacked onto the ground, pain dissolving in her body like vitamin C pellets in water.

Spyro then swiped his claw into her face, going through the scales and the blood drizzling out of her cheek. Screaming up into the air, she thrashing around, wildly, feeling the blood seeping out of her new fresh cut. It was not normal for something, or someone, to draw her blood. More angry than ever, she leaped forward, only to slow down in time and move slowly through the air. Spyro came up from behind, again, and he pounced on her back, before slowly moving up with his claw, then he held her neck still, and he bit down on her. Yelping, the ice dragon moved forward in pain, catching up with the real time. Spyro then used his fire breath on the right side of her face. Scorching it like the famous Death Alley, she roared in pain.

Feeling another claw swipe, she squirmed around, then she began to plead for life. "Please, stop! I give up! You may move freely on my land, however you like!" she gasped, feeling her body now laying in a puddle of hot blood, the sticky scarlet liquid oozing out of her body as she spoke. Standing up and shaking off, she looked up at Spyro, pain yet anger in her eyes. "Now get out of my sight!"

Spyro snarled, causing the ice dragoness to wince backwards. "I want to know if you have any healing herbs where you live, my friend is in danger and she needs help. Don't show me where you hide your herbs, and then I will rip your throats out and search until I find them!" he roared, causing some smoke to shoot out of his nose as he spoke. The ice dragoness nodded, before she flicked her tail, motioning to him to follow. Flapping her massive icy wings, she took off to flight. "Who are you anyway? I'm Spyro." The ice dragoness twisted her head to him.

"_Thee _Spyro? The one that saved the world from destruction? Oh my Dark Master, er, I mean oh my Guardians! And your friend, that must be Cynder?" she asked, curious. The purple dragon nodded, and she let out an ear to ear grin. "Wow! So cool! I am Icy, I work for the forest around here. It's a high poison dragon trading docks, so I didn't know you where a purple dragon! Until you started breathing different breaths, of course!"

Nodding, Spyro followed Icy until she got into a small tree shack that was in the thickest part of the forest. Icy flew up to the open door in the tree shack. It was like a rain forest, humid and damp at the same time. Spyro flew in afterwards. "So this must be where you sleep at night?" he asked her, seeing a chest full of yarrow and basil. She nodded, before she looked into another chest.

"What kind of wound does Cynder have?" she asked him, flapping over. Spyro tried to remember.

"She seems to have a deep cut, I think. It's bleeding alot, so I wonder if you have anything for that?" he hoped as he saw Icy dig into another chest, pulling out some fresh herbs that were obviously horsetail and marigold. She handed them to him, with a smile on her face. "Thank you for the help Icy, but you don't need to worry about me returning anytime soon. I am just going off to the Dragon City to help the Guardians and their disappearing groups."

Icy leapt up, looking at him with bashful eyes. "Can I come? I am a great fighter, and I never been to the Dragon City before, but I have dreamed, hardly, that if I ever got the chance to go there, I could. So, can you take me with you? I will carry around my food and herb supplies if you want me to!" Spyro just laughed at her. "W-what is it? What's so funny?"

Spyro looked up at her. "Thanks for the offer, Icy, but I need to get back, we don't need another mouth to feed up at the Dragon City. The Guardians would make you leave, and it would be a dissapointment if you had to fly all the way back to this forest if they refused to let you stay," he expalined, taking a squirrel skin pouch and shoving the herbs in. "But if you want to come on an adventure, be my guest. You can come and be rejected."

Flapping her wings up and down in an excited way, she followed Spyro back to Cynder. He laid the herbs down, and he placed the herbs in her mouth and on the wounds. Spyro offered to carry Cynder back to the panther group, but Icy said she insisted on helping out with the journey. Sighing, but nodding, the three dragons flew back to the panther group, after a long time for seaching. The large troupe began to walk again, with about an hour to get back to Warfang. Cynder started to wake up again, and she saw Spyro walking with Icy. Confusion swam around her like a herd of bees. Rolling her eyes and blinking, she put her head back down and she tried to sleep.

Soon, the Dragon City was in view. Relief was all over him, and he was about to just take off and fly around the wonderful city, only to be stopped by Siyroge, who pointed to Cynder. Sighing, Spyro walked the rest of the way, until he was at the Underground City, waiting for the doors to be opened. That's when the doors began to open. Joy flooded Spyro like a hurricane. He could not help himself but leap into the air, and he felt the cool wind of the Dragon City rush into his face. But, as much as Spyro had not hoped, nothing was really going around in the city. No moles or dragons were crawling around, and nothing was here to have a surprise party for him. Not even a greeting.

Sighing, the purple dragon rushed over to a large door, seeing a green dragon walk inside. Terrador! Spyro raced over to the door and he opened it up. "Everyone! I'm back!" cried Spyro, seeing the three Guardians at the front room. The three Guardians twisted their heads around, to see the savior of the world in the room. "I'm alive, and so is Cynder!" Cyril leapt over Voulteer and he put his paw around Spyro's back.

"It's good to see you again, Spyro! We were all so worried about you when the world was saved. But we don't have much time! That bloody red dragon and his three little lions are not stopping, and dragons in the city are becoming gone and killed! You and Cynder need to train, Spyro, because if you don't I don't know what will happen to the city, and worse, you two!" screeched Cyril as he looked at Spyro. Spyro nodded, worry in his eyes as he flapped out of the door. Confused, Terrador and the rest of the Guardians remained in the room. Cyril followed, looking to the left to see the panther troupe and the sleeping Cynder. Voulteer rushed over to Cynder's side to help her out.

After taking a few minutes to help around, Voulteer and Terrador had fixed up a training room for everyone to train inside of. The panthers needed rooms, so after looking for available space, they found an old mole hotel at the far left side of the city. Terrador insisted that Spyro and Cynder got the highest quality room for saving their lives. Nodding, the panthers had escorted them to their room so they would not get lost on their way there. After walking them to their rooms, the panthers took off to get their own rooms and leave the two dragon's to their rooms. Spyro's room had a bed on the left side of the room in the corner, with a tableside and a lamp there. There was desk with books and maps scattered ontop of it and there was a menu for bed in breakfast.

Cynder's room was almost as oraganized as Spyro's was. The bed was on the right side on the far end of the room, with a countertop made of marble and some maps that was filled of the lands beyond Warfang and the ocean. There was a desk with a lava lamp and books on the side of it. The rooms were not very large, but they were just right for the two dragons. It was probably small because of the hotel, it was made for moles, after all. Soon, one of the remaining moles had come up to ask what they wanted to eat, since they must of been hungry. Cynder ordered some cooked antelope, and Spyro ordered some moose, though he never had anything that was cooked before.

After a while, the cooked meals came up to the two dragons and they both enjoyed their meals. Spyro was eating on his bed, with a bandage over a crack in his horn and a cast for a tirn up right front leg. Cynder's wound was covered in a leaf wrap and was healing. The inside of the leaf was covered in herbal mix, causing it to heal faster and easier. Meanwhile, Icy was waiting in the inside of a room, where Sarrafia was inside of too. They were waiting for the Guardians to accept her arrival there to let her sleep and get a room. Icy would understand if she had to do work, because she was a strong dragoness and she would be accepted by it.

Soon, the Guardians were walking in. Terrador took a seat on the ground, along with Cyril and Voulteer. Terrador would begin. "So, Icy," he said, cooly, as he looked at the ice dragoness, with an empty expression. "You saved Cynder from a wound with your herbs and you let the panther tribe and Spyro and Cynder eat some fresh food that you had with you. Spyro said that you were a strong dragon and that you wanted to live in Warfang with everybody else instead of a forest that he found you in." Voulteer and Cyril remained silent as Terrador spoke.

Icy nodded. Cyril looked up at Terrador, who was nodding his head as well. Voulteer looked at Icy. "How would Spyro know you were a strong dragon, and why would you offer him herbs for Cynder? It sounds sort of like a plan to me, if you just heard him welping help and you went for the case to help him out, when it would seem none of your buisiness," explained Voulteer, as he stared at the ice dragoness. Terrador nodded, but then Icy went on to explain to the Guardians.

"Well, before I met Spyro, I happened to see him flying around my forest. Poison dragons, which come in colors of green or purple, usually came to trade there in my forest. However, we were out of season, so I suspected a trespasser among, and I flew after him and I charged after him. I knocked him out of the sky and I demanded to know who he was. He challenged me, and then I saw him using different breaths on me. I gave up because he was using Time Control to slow me down. He told me that he needed herbs for Cynder, but he called her a she, at the time. So, he introduced himself while we were flying to my tree shack. I gave him herbs to help him out, and then I asked if I could come here. That's all that happened," she explained, looking at the black panther, with her feet on a table and her hand on her chin.

Sarrafia looked at Icy. "I wonder why Spyro didn't come back for us to help. Maybe he couldn't find us and he had to look for other help. I don't know how Cynder got her wounds, but it must of been something hard to get her a deep scratch like that cut did to her. Maybe he told you what had happened?" asked Sarrafia, as she scratched her chin. Icy shook her head, and then Sarrafia nodded. Icy looked to Terrador and the rest of the Guardians, waiting for her answer.

"Well," Cyril said, as he looked at Terrador. "I would suggest that she had no concern in helping another team due to the help that she did for Cynder. I do not think she would have let Cynder live if she had another team in mind. However, we need as much help as we can get, so I think she should stay with the city. However, it's not up to me, Icy. It's up to Terrador." Terrador looked at Icy and she looked right back at him.

"You can stay, I suppose. As long as you don't cause any trouble among anyone, alright?" Icy nodded.

"That's good," Voulteer said, as he stood up. "Well, we will assign you a room so you can get some sleep for the night. Wake up early, though, we have an announcment to make in the morning, so you may need to be here to hear it." Icy nodded, and then everyone walked out of the room and they went to sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

It was soon morning, with the light flying in through the windows of the hotel. Spyro was in the cushions of the bed, and then he flapped up, and then he kicked open the door and he raced to the other side of the hall, knocking on Cynder's door. Cynder heard it, before she streched and she walked over to the door.

Cynder opened the door and she saw Spyro standing there. "What is it, Spyro?" she asked him, and he smiled as her. "Well?" Panthers and Icy were already walking through the hallway, to hear what the Guardians had to say to them. Spyro heard the walking of the feet and he pointed. "Oh!" She raced up next to Spyro and then they walked down the stairs and they saw a large clearing. The Guardians were on a high post and they were talking.

"Everyone!" yelled Cyril, as he walked to the front of the stand, and everyone turned silent as they looked to their Ice Guardian. "Ignitus was lost in the battle with the Dark Master, but it was not the only thing that we lost! We lost dragons and moles and our race is crumbling like a shattering rock. We have been sending dragons out and they have been getting killed on their search to find any hidden dragons! We need to organize a few search groups and they must find some dragons before they return! If it takes a while, like a couple of days, you must return, and no exceptions for that. Anyone want to lead a group?"

Spyro stepped forward from the crowd, and Cyril nodded. Spyro had the responsibility to watch a group of dragons and some panthers, and now he walked towards the stands and he stood there. Cynder remained silent, for a long time. After a while, only two other dragons had offered to lead groups, and Cynder knew she needed to offer. Cynder gulped, before she stepped forward and she looked at Terrador and the rest of the Guardians. Cyril snorted.

Terrador shook his head. "Cynder, you need to help Spyro's group, alright? No matter what, you will always be a help to us, but now is the time to help others and not lead others. Understood, Cynder?" he asked. Cynder sighed, and then she nodded. "Anyone else want to offer for this?" Siyroge offered, and he was accepted into the group. Terrador nodded at him, and Cyril looked pleased at the groups.

Voulteer cleared his voice. "Alright! Everyone get with a team, and good luck to everyone! Begin!"


End file.
